With regard to the hot-melt adhesive application method for applying adhesive in a predetermined pattern on an upper face of a substrate on a traveling application line while forming fibrous beads of hot-melt adhesive by causing pressurized air from pressurized air holes to act on the hot-melt adhesive beads from hot-melt adhesive holes, the following inventions are known.
Patent Document 1: “Application Nozzle Device in Curtain Fiber-Like Spray Application Device” in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-243461 (Japanese Patent No. 3661019), which is the invention by the applicant of the present application
Patent Document 2: “Melt-Blowing Method and Device” in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-183454 (Japanese Patent No. 4008547)
Patent Document 3: “Hot-Melt Adhesive Application Device” in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-309310, which is the invention by the applicant of the present application
Patent Document 4: “Application Nozzle Device in Curtain Fiber-Like Spray Application Device” in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-254446, which is the invention by the applicant of the present application
Patent Document 5: “Applied Object of Stitch-Like Pattern, Application Method of Viscous Fluid Material, Application Device, and Nozzle” in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-195434
In the invention in Patent Document 1, filamentous adhesive beads, which are formed by stretching adhesive beads by causing pressurized air to act on adhesive beads discharged from adhesive holes, are continuously applied in continuous circular patterns on a surface of a substrate.
In the invention in Patent Document 2, second fluid outlets are positioned on opposite sides of a first fluid outlet and the first fluid outlet and the second fluid outlets are arranged in a straight line so that a fiber or a fluid filament is formed by melt blowing. By positioning second fluid (pressurized gas, pressurized air) on opposite sides of first fluid (hot-melt adhesive bead), the hot-melt fiber or the hot-melt filament formed by melt blowing is swung leftward and rightward.
In each of the invention in Patent Document 3 and the invention in Patent Document 4, a hot-melt fiber is formed by a melt blowing operation by causing pressurized air from pressurized air holes to act on an adhesive bead discharged from an adhesive hole so that an applied face of hot-melt adhesive in a form of a non-woven fabric is formed on a substrate. The hot-melt fiber is fine and torn and scattered to the surroundings, which degrades a work environment.
In the invention in Patent Document 5, by causing flows of pressurized air to collide with adhesive beads discharged from adhesive holes, an applied face having a stitch-like pattern is formed on a substrate face.